Cruel Summer
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Jemma. Emma's from Florida, and the locals hate tourists! So when Emma starts hanging out with one this summer, her friends and brothers best friend, Jay Hogart, isn't happy about it. Is it more than that? As if Emma doesn't have enough to deal with, her familys also falling apart.. This was was gnna be a cruel summer.
1. Locals versus Tourists

"Oh la la." Manny Santo's brought her sunglasses down to her nose to check out a guy who walked past them, them being her and one of her oldest most bestest beautiful friend! Emma Nelson

Emma laid on her stomach beside Manny, whom laid on her back, an the sun bathed them as Emma giggled at her best friend, "I don't understand the attraction you have to men and steriods, Manny."

They both watched the guys who stopped pretty near them, about to play volley ball on the beach. _Their beach_. The two were Florida locals since birth, and you can understand the annoyance they could have over the tourists who came and took up their beaches, stopped traffic for hours and tried to use the girls as some summer fling.

Emma took notice it'd usually be a nice quiet day but today was loud as ever, kids crying, teenagers screaming, music blasting.. because it was June 1st.. the day tourists came.

"Gets more crowded by the year." sighed Manny, turning her head back and forth to check out the people and even out in the ocean, all the surfers and wanna be's bumping into another cause it was so crowded.

Emma wore a cute yellow binki and her tan was like the medal bronze. She was a godess. Her white smile admired Manny though, who had natural beautiful tanned olive skin

"Look at him." nodded Manny as Emma finally turned around and just laid on her back beside her, leaning up on elbows as Manny checked out another boy, who was for sure a tourist by how pale he was, but yes I guess, good looking.

One of their friends came walking over, holding her surf board and over hearing the conversation as she stopped infront of them, standing over and laughed, "That guys going to be redder than a tomatoe." Jane said.

"Jaaaane!" both Manny and Emma said happily, smiling mischevieously as Jane rolled her eyes smiling and then her boyfriend Spinner caught up to her and stood behind.

"Hellloooo ladies." sang Spinner, being the goof as always and grinned sheepishly when Jane shot a warnful glare at him. He changed the subject, "is this beach trashed or what?"

The four looked around, all the liter, the crowds getting even bigger, kids stepping on other kids' sand castles and whining being heard.

Emma huffed grumpily.

Manny admitted, glancing at Emma, "Maybe we shouldn't of came to this beach, it's packed."

Spinner and Jane nodded in agreement

Emma shrugged and replied, "It is the first of June."

"Welcome summer." Jane spoke

"Welcome annoying tourists." Spinner growled, glaring at the crazy familys being to chaotic.

"Let's just go..." sighed Manny, getting up and Emma pouted "We can go to _our _beach." As she turned, a frisbie flew hard right into the side of her face. She yelped and fell back a bit into Emma who was still on the ground trying to tan.

Emma yelped but laughed, trying to help Manny sit up

Manny blinked and her eyes widen, throwing her arms out, "What the HELL was that?!"

Two guys came over, running, and the girls stopped laughing. Manny bit her lip seducatively.

"I'm so sorry!" a guy with short brown curly hair said, bending down a bit to check Manny out and she ended up doing the same.. but differently.

Emma was brushing the sand off her arms and went to get up until a hand went out in front of her, a very manly hand. Emma couldn't help but soften to those baby blue eyes that stared down at her, so much concern in his eyes.

She wasn't even the one who was hit.

He smiled large and those dimples of his made Emma melt. Wow.

"Need some help?" he asked, snapping her out of it.

"Oh." Emma shook her head and took his hand, and he easily grabbed her up, making her yelp a bit and he chuckled.

The guy tried to explain to her what had happened, "My friend Craig throws like a sissy, apoligize Craig."

The guy who helped Manny up must of been Craig, and he looked between the girls but back at Manny the way he did a moment ago, completely horrified.

Craig insisted, "I'm SO sorry."

Manny rolled her eye smiling now, "It's fi-"

"Maybe watch where you're throwing next time." taunted Jane, cutting Manny off. She could tell these two were tourists. Wearing wife beaters? Come on. You're at a beach.

Emma knew why Jane got edgy, and so was Spinner, glaring at the guys from behind Jane and Emma had to ask, "Your defiantly not from around here are you?" the guy with her could only smirk.

He eyed her and asked, "How can you tell that in just a matter of seconds?"

"You got that newbie_ stupid_ vibe" Jane taunted and Spinner rubbed his chin, chuckling, and Emma gave her a 'calm down' look.

The guy brushed them off though and went back to Emma, "Sean." He shook her hand

Emma tried to hide her smile and blushed a bit, looking away when she noticed him staring too hard. So Sean and Craig..

Manny, shockingly, was being nice too, "I'm Manny, this is Emma, Jane and Spinner. And really it's fine, go enjoy your summer!" she insisted.

"At least let me buy you lunch or something." Craig said. He really felt bad! Plus... he was really liking this girls smile. Manny smiled back at him and nodded.

Spinner rolled his eyes, "You guys are cute," he taunted the guys, then glared at his girl friends, "but us **locals** don't hang around rodents like you."

"rodents, huh?" Sean taunted with a smile, and Emma raised an eyebrow at him... if only he knew who Spinner really was.. You see, the Florida locals really stuck together and young guys like Spinner would be found in a big gang of other guys like him who live here, and they insist its their job to protect their 'land and ladies' from the 'enimies'.. so basically they were punks in gangs.

"Let's go guys." Jane said, putting her sunglasses from on her head on and gave her girl friends a look. Emma knew better and gave a slight nod to Manny that it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Sorry." shrugged Manny at Craig and turned to start following Jane and Spinner off the beach. Dang. He was cute too!

Emma began to follow but Sean stepped a bit in her way, "Nice meeting you, _Emma_."

"I guess." Emma teased, half smiling and eyeing him flirtatiously as he was her.

Emma was dropped off at her house from Manny later on, and as she came in she saw her mom putting down dinner.

"Hey." Emma said with a smirk and kissed her moms cheek.

"ok, so I cooked." Christine said, pointing to the table of what seemed to be... tacos? Her mom wasn't much of a cook.

"You mean you tried?" Emma teased, noticing the meat burnt.

Christine gave her a warning look but they laughed and sat down and Emma took a deep breath. Her mom use to be a big surfer you know, everyone in town use to call her Spike.. but she knew her mom tried hard to forget those days.

"So hows grandma?" Emma asked, and Christine sadly frowned. Emma saddened and tried to change the subject as she looked around, "Where's Imogen?"

Christine gulped her food and clung her fork on the plate, "No idea where she is anymore, so sick of it.. I don't know what I did to deserve it." she whispered abit

"You didn't do a thing mom." Emma said, taking her hand in hers across the table and squeezed it. Christine smiled to her oldest daughter slightly but still upset.

Emma could kill Imogen, that selfish younger sister of hers. The two looked alike but Imogen had brown hair, she was a pretty girl too, and a good height for her age, and lately, rumour has it, Imogen had been going to parties filled with people even Emma's age.. she just thought it was dangerous for a 15 year old girl to be there. Emma was almost 18.. .

"I lost your brother, I don't want to lose her too... or you." Christine said with a cracked voice, snapping Emma out of it.

This time Emma fell silent and looked down, playing with her food. Suddenly she wasn't hungry. Her brother. How did they lose him? Here's the story..

A year and a half ago Emma's older brother died. His name was Blue. I know, wierd, but her moms old name use to be Spike... like pike! It was some obsession Emma's parents had with surfing and naming their kids after it, Emma got lucky. And no, she couldn't tell you where the hell her father was, he left a long time ago.

Anyway, Blue was 2 years older than Emma, which was also Spinner's age who we met at the beach earlier. . they use to be friends, close ones, but his bestest friend would of had to been Jay Hogart. We'll get to him later. Blue loved the whole beach gang he had, he called them 'his boys', and the water? He was always in the water that no wonder his name was Blue. He loved to surf too... unfortunately that's how he died. A wave took him too hard and he was under water for a bit, and when he reached back up, a boat with the name of 'yankees' drove past him, knocking his head really hard. If Emma remembered correctly, Jay, his friend, was the one who was with him. They were just having an early surf, around 5am, before the sun was really out or any people there. While Blue was under the water, his head hit a rock. Another hit to the head...knocking him out.

Let alone the hard waves kept pulling him under.

Emma heard that Jay had swam all the way out and almost drowned trying to pull Blue out. He got him all the way to shore and Blue was still alive but... while in the hospital, I guess things just went wrong. He bled too much, got hit too hard. It took Emma an hour to get to the hospital where Spike and Imogen already were, Imogen looked in shock, some would say this was her reason to act out, but it's been a little over a year.

Since the death of her brother, her family has been more ripped apart, let alone Blues gang of boys, like Jay, became even more territorial over their city because that boat who hit Blue was an american city boat, the yankees remember?


	2. Fights versus Kisses

"I looovve our markets in the summer." Manny insisted, trying on bracelet's from an outdoor shopping table and Emma tried on some with her.

Emma walked ahead checking out some stuff until she caught glimpse of something. Those dirty blonde waves of hair, those baby blue eyes and 6 pack. Sean, the tourist from the other day, was on the other isle of tables looking at stuff too with his friend Craig and some other 2 guys.

"Let's go." Emma squeeked. Crushing on a summer boy whose not from around here? NOT good. She was NOT going to be some fling.

Emma turned too quick though and knocked Manny's purse to the side.

"EM!" Manny exclaimed but bent down to clean it up. Emma looked over to the guys who turned to see what the commution was about.

Sean saw her.

CRAP.

As Sean came over Emma tried not to look at him. What? Ignore and they'll go away, right? Wrong.

"Hey _Emma" _ Emma kind of hated the way he said her name, but it didn't push the fact he was a babe.

"Hey there." Emma greeted politely.

"You guys again?" Manny teased looking to Craig as well, "Do you not give up?"

Craig laughed with Sean and said, "Actually we were on our way to go to the ocean."

"What for?" Manny asked with a snicker.

"Swim... surf." Drifts Craig.

"I love when you tourists thinks you can surf." Manny slyly teased. Emma even peaked a small smirk out. It was true.. it was funny to watch people think they could learn to surf in just a matter of days or weeks.

Craig oh'd and said, "I bet you $10 I can do it." The girls shared looks.

"Alright." Easy $10 they ever made! The girls giggled together.

"Will you teach us to surf?" Sean asked with a sly grin leaning closer to Emma and stepping over o her.

Emma smiled back softly and nodded, "We can try..." she shared a look with Manny

They decided to go eat lunch before they went to the beach, Emma was actually getting to know Sean more..

He seemed pretty easy going. It was shocking he didn't have a girlfriend back home.

"Favorite breakfast meal?" Emma said with a slight laugh.

They sat for something to eat and Craig and Manny were busy with another, Craig trying to catch thrown fries into his mouth.

"Cheese omelette." Sean finally answered, sitting in front of her and leaning pretty close to another for just meeting the other day.

"Favorite band?" Sean asked.

"Paramore." Emma said, sipping on her water.

Sean smirked and teased, "Got a little punk in you?"

"Just a raging teenager." Emma playfully said back sighing.

"hmm..." Sean looked away still smiling but slowly looked back closely, "Boyfriend?" he curiously asked.

Emma shook her head at him, this guy was determined.

She laughed, "No comment."

"Alright, let's go to these waves you guys think you can catch!" announced Manny, getting up and leading them out.

They went to the beach. The guys waited by the shore for the girls to change in the beach bathrooms. Emma with a red bikini and Manny in black and wearing shorts.

In the water Craig struggled hard to get on the surfboard, even Sean squinted his eyes at Craig as he sat on top of his own board, letting the waves past under him.

"Craig lets go!" taunted Sean.

They were at THEIR beach now, a private one. Sometimes it took less energy for Emma to come to this beach, the other beach was where 'it' happened... where Blue died.

And this one wasn't full of dumb tourists.. well, now there was. Sean and Craig.

Emma had her own white and yellow board, Blue got her it on her sixteenth birthday. She smiled over her shoulder to Craig, "gonna show us how its done?" she taunted.

Sean laughed with her.

Craig finally got up and then they started to paddle more into the waves.

It was actually fun. Manny couldn't board too much but she laughed watching Emma trying to teach the guys. Emma was totally catching each wave as Sean got pulled under a few times and Craig had gone down pretty hard to the point he just sat on his board to sway in the waves with Manny for a bit.

At the end of it, Emma sat on her board as Sean paddled over to her, their friends still swimming a bit feet away in the ocean, sun glaring down on them.

"Did I do good?" smirked Sean to Emma and she smiled nodding.

He pulled her board more closer to him until they were beside another, heads turned towards another, just inches away.

Emma was still smiling softly as Sean was leaning in close with his smirk and pulled her chin closer to him. They kissed and far off, they could hear Mannyand Craig whistling and laughing

Emma pulled away laughing a bit and Sean rolled his eyes smiling until he spotted something on the shore.

"What's that?" he asked, nodding to the shore and Emma looked over.

More like, **whose that**.

On the shore, even though in the distance, a bunch of guys stood and watched them, holding their own surfboards. These were the **Local Boys**

These guys ran this beach, and though Emma and her friends were allowed here, these two visitors with them were not.

And their stood J_ay Hogart_ in the middle of it all, glaring out until the ocean with those deep pierced grey blueish eyes and the boys behind him, backing him up like he was some alpha leader.

Emma did find her heart begin to speed up though. This wasn't good.

Yes, the Jay who had tried to save her brother, her brother who was once in this gang as well, this was the Jay.

And Emma knew this crew, she was... whatever you called _friendly_ with them. They were all close to Blue, he use to ALWAYS have them come over. They went to school with her too. Spinner, Lucas, Jay... and 5 other guys from school who liked to stir trouble. The only good one in that crowd was young KC, but he was clearly going down the wrong path, hanging with these bad boys.

"Oh crap." Emma squeeked, Sean looked back at her curiously and she quickly informed, "We gotta go." She paddled towards Manny who already knew what was going on and shared a look with her.

"Lookie what we got here." Lucas said, he had dark hair, eyes, some hair on his chin. He was completely ripped for his age. They were all 18, except for KC, 16.

Manny walked ahead of them as they walked out of the water, she always had a thing with Lucas so she went over to him and they shared a playful rough hug.

Craig looked a bit jealous, scratching the back of his neck.

Emma felt Sean's hand slip into hers, almost protectively, as the crew kind of circled them.

Emma looked up into the eyes of Jay Hogart. Those piercing eyes.

"We were just leaving, Jay." Emma informed, giving him a 'don't start anything!' look.

"Read the sign, retards." Spinner told Sean and Craig, pointing to the PRIVATE sign on the beach. KC leaned against it and laughed with the other guys.

Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes, KC was like a little brother to everyone, this crew was such a bad influence!

"I told them they could." Emma simply said, looking to Jay

"Well this isn't their beach now is it?" Jay taunted her and pointed to the parking lot off the beach as he leaned closer to her, "so maybe they should go." She watched him size her up and she glared.

They always had mini fights now and then but now he was being too cruel, at least be nice to her! She WAS local you know?

"You can talk to us man." Sean barked back. Craig almost gave Sean a glare, not wanting to be in this and just shook his head.

Jay raised an eyebrow and some of his friends snickered or laughed. Some just kept looking so damn serious and ready to kill it kind of scared Emma.

She's seen them in fights. Sean was being stupid. They needed to go.

"well, did you hear me?" Jay asked Sean, taking a step forward and crossing his arms over his chest. If he wasn't such an asshole, Emma could maybe admit Jay was the best looking in this group, but the way he used girls and had a big mouth, he ruined it. He was always looking for trouble.

Jay had light brown hair, that was usually covered by a backwards black hat if he wasn't surfing. He was tall and had a casual normal tanned body with a banner tattooed around his firm noticeable bicep. He had a 6 pack like Sean but Sean's were more noticeable, which wasn't bad but Emma did prefer the kind Jay had, when it was there but not TOO noticeable or bumpy. NOT that she LIKED Jay or would choose him over Sean.. shes just saying Jay had a very good lean look.

Jay, like she said, was a womanizer and a jerk! She was just saying what type of abs she liked is all.

"yes." Sean replied to Jay, "This isn't our beach. You heard her," Sean nodded to Emma, "We're leaving." He glared back to Jay.

Jay chuckled a bit glancing back at his crew, "Than I'm confused as to why you're still standing here infront of me." He stood nose to nose with Sean, glaring madly down to his eyes.

Emma was pulled in by her friend Spinner who hugged her from behind and Sean looked over.

"This aint your BEACH either." Said Spinner with a laugh until Emma yanked out of his arms and gave him a glare. She could handle Spinner alone, but all these guys? No way.

"Let's go." She said to Sean and Craig who followed her.

Manny stayed back with their local guy friends and passed Emma and even Craig a sorry look.

The guys yelled out some remarks as they left and Jay stood there, eyeing Emma until out of sight until he caught Manny's look and just sent her a rude glare when she raised her eyebrow at him, and then went to go surf with his friends.

"Wow those guys are assholes." Craig said, sitting in the back of Emma's jeep as she drove them back to their car up the path from this beach.

Emma shrugged and replied, "Just the way they are."

"Their your FRIENDS?" Craig asked, wide eyed and glanced to Sean in the passanger seat who snickered.

Emma nodded, "We all grew up with another." She said, leaving her brother part out.

"The Jay guy looked like he was going to beat your ass." Craig laughed, punching Sean's shoulder.

"Who said he could?" Sean snapped back at Craig, raising an eyebrow.

Emma shut her mouth. She has seen what Jay was capable of... was not pretty!

"I'll drop you guys off at your car." Emma confirmed glancing at them with her hands on the wheel and Sean nodded.

Craig breathed, "just happy he wasn't planning to kill me is all.".

Emma tried not to giggle as she heard Sean growl.

"Sooo... see you tomorrow?" Sean asked Emma as they hopped out of the jeep and he walked over to the drivers side since Emma's window was down.

"Sure." Emma said, a smile seeping through and blushed a bit.

He smiled a bit nodding and went to turn but turned back, "Oh and... one more thing." He said leaning on her window.

Emma went to ask what until he pressed his lips to hers.

"Night." He mumbled against her lips and pulled away with a smirk until he turned and left.

Emma blinked but then went even more red. What a player..

"See yuh."

Emma started her jeep and went back to Manny's place. She was having a party after all. The backyard was packed with people, bonfires around, music blasting, and random couches spread out on the grass for guests to sit. Not to mention the pool almost everyone was naked in..

"hey Emma." A girl from school greeted.

Another person greeted and Emma said hello back.

She saw Manny sitting with the guys and went on over, sitting beside Spinner.

"Jay's pretty mad." Spinner said, passing her a beer. Emma rolled her eyes. It was 2 hours ago!

"So? I don't care." Emma said uneasily.

Lucas just gave her a look, "Sure you don't." he sat with Manny on the couch with KC

Manny scoffed, "Ugh, THAT girl is here? Am I crazy or does this girl show up every year?" Manny asked, waving toward some brunette who stood with a bunch of other sluts by her pool.

KC laughed, , "That's Ashley, she's from Canada. Last year she slept with Spinner."

Spinner received a harsh punch in the arm when Jane showed up behind him and heard that. They weren't dating but.. ew!

"Kick her out of your party." Jane insists to Manny, all for it.

"no way, she's easy, she brings life to the party." Lucas said, smirking and Manny rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh so girls who aren't local can invade but the guys can't?" Emma snapped with bitterness. That was some one way bull shit!

Nobody had anything to say until another voice spoke up behind her, "not ones with attitudes."

Emma turned to Jay as he stood with his girl buddy Alex.

She gave him a look, WHAT attitude?

"He did nothing to you-" Emma was cut off by him.

Jay pointed swiftly at her red bikini top and jean shorts, "By the way this is a party, not a beach party, why don't you put a god damn shirt on?" he snapped viciously.

Emma's mouth fell. THERE WAS NAKED PEOPLE IN THE POOL and right next to him, Manny was wearing the same thing! Florida girls usually wore THIS KIND OF THING.

"Have another beer, Jay." Emma snappy bitterly, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

Jay happily drank the rest of his beer bottle on her blessing and threw the empty bottle infront of her feet, walking off.

"What is his problem!" Emma snapped to his friends, Alex stayed back and just laughed, sitting on the other side of Spinner. Alex use to date Blue but even she was moving on with her life finally. Jay was just a miserable ass when he was around Emma! Emma thought maybe she just reminded him of his friends death..

Emma tried to enjoy the rest of the night, it helped a little that Sean was texting her now and then.

But then something caught Emma's eye.

Great.

Emma's little sister was at the party, though no one thought she was 'little'. Imogen wore a mini black skirt and a white bikini top. She was dancing and grinding her ass on boys she didn't know, if their brother Blue was alive to see this, he'd yank Imogen outside, throw his own shirt at her and drag her home. After beating up all these losers that were around her though ofcourse.

Even someone in Emma's grade was hitting on her little sister! Jimmy Brookes.

"Em-Emma!" Manny tried to stop Emma, seeing her go after Imogen. there was no controlling, why try and bother?

But Emma couldn't help it, she couldn't stand seeing Imogen do this to herself and their family.

Imogen sat on Jimmy's lap, giggling with him and sipping his beer as Emma came over, "Imogen, can we talk?" she taunts over the music, crossing her arms.

Imogen looked up and frowned, "no." She simply said and looked back to Jimmy with a flirtatious smile.

"Let's go IMOGEN." Emma grabbed her sisters arm and pulled her off of Jimmy.

"Get off me!" Imogen yelled, getting everyones attention as Manny went over and stood beside Emma and scoffed. Imogen could be such a brat.

Jimmy stood up with them and looked to Emma smugly, "Girl says to leave her alone, why can't you just beat it?" he taunts.

Emma sneered at him, "Why can't **you **just _beat _it" she mocked him as she glanced at his 'junk' , "instead of hitting on my 15 year old sister you creep?"

"OOOHHHH!" the crowd around them heard and cheered. Jimmy glared but took a step back from Emma.

"Shut up Emma!" Imogen snapped, trying to leave with Jimmy again, "Lets go."

"Stop making an idiot of yourself!" Emma yelled and she tried to grab her sisters wrist

"Go away!"

Emma snickered and told her, "This is MY friends party, why don't you go the hell home where you belong!"

"Where I belong? That's funny." Imogen laughed hard and Jimmy put an arm around her.

"Come on girl." Jimmy said as Imogen stuck her middle finger up at Emma.

"Imogen!" Emma went to grab Imogen again for Imogen to shove her back, Emma was a bit shocked but grabbed onto her hard.

"EMMA!" Imogen yelled, falling down with her when she tripped over her own feet, not thinking Emma would grab her back

"GET OFF OF ME!" Emma yelled when Imogen fell on top. Imogen took this chance to grab her hair though and Emma yelped to then grab her sisters hair back and it turned into a cat fight

"Guys!" Manny snapped madly at Spinner, Kc and Lucas back at the couch.

"Alright, Alright." Came Spinners voice, he grabbed Imogen off of Emma and a strong arm went around Emma, pulling her up simply as the two still tried to grab at another but struggled

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH! YOU AND MOM!" Imogen yelled at Emma. Emma noticed it was Jay who was holding her back and finally let go as Emma ran a hand through her hair and gave up. It's like he felt Emma's body just give up when Imogen said those word.

She shook her head at Imogen, who was this girl anymore?

"We're just trying to help you." Emma sighed, shaking her head still as Jay went over to Imogen who was hysterical now and crying.

Emma watched as Imogen wrapped her arms around Jays waist, and cried into him. Sometimes Emma thought Imogen thought Jay was the new Blue. She just couldnt handle that they didn't HAVE a brother anymore.

Emma watched furiously as Jay walked off with Imogen. Ok, well, at least it wasn't Jimmy. And as much as Jay liked girls, he didn't like 15 year olds. It was just annoying that Jay also looked at Imogen like she was his sister. Why didn't he help HER like he helped Imogen?!

"I hate when he does that!" Emma growled, turning back to Manny and Jane now.

"Does what?" Jane asked.

"SIDE WITH HER!" Emma exclaimed, pointed madly the way Jay went with Imogen.

"he doesn't Emma." Insisted Manny and Emma rolled her eyes.

Then why'd he just walk off with her! He did it so often.

"I'm going home." Emma mumbled and walked off.


	3. Emma versus Jay

"Hey." Sean greeted Emma, finding her on her back porch the same night after the party and fight.

"Hey." Emma mumbled just staring down at the ground, moonlight on her.

She was sitting on the steps and he slowly sat beside her then watched her. Anyone could tell she was upset. She couldn't decide who she was mad at more.

Probably Jay though.

They sat there silently for a bit as Emma bit her lower lip.

"Sorry for calling you so late." She admitted.

"It's fine." He smiled, "This where you live?" he glanced back at her tiny yet nice cozy house.

"yeah." She smiled.

"You just owe me a good nights sleep." He teased.

Emma laughed but a bit nervously, whateverrrrr that means!

"You usually let things get to you this much?" Sean asked. Emma sighed, was 'PISSED OFF' written over her forehead?

"Imogen started the fight with me like she always does, I can't stand her sometimes! She's my sister by the way-" Emma kept rambling and Sean raised an eyebrow, "and at the party, which was MY friends party, she-"

Emma was cut off as Sean crashed his lips to hers.

Emma moaned into the kiss and felt Sean's hands slide to her waist and then pull her ontop of his lap. She kissed back harder and then pulled away breathless. His hands roamed halfway up her shirt, careful not to go to far. Oh..wow... so, he was defiantly hard right now.

Emma couldn't help it, maybe it was the heat of the moment, she had a bad night and this let her get away from it.

She straddled Sean a bit and he groaned, starting to kiss around her neck.

"Emma?" came a voice and the two tore apart.

Emma flew off him and stood up as Sean stayed seated on the porch. Her mother came outside smiling to then blink, "Oh, sorry I didn't know anyone was here." She said.

From behind her, Jay slowly came up and then eyed the scene closely.

Emma, frazzeled, fixed her hair and bit the end of her tounge and her and Jay looked at another. He let Emma watch his eyes drift to Sean with a pure darkness in his eyes. Sean's back was turned from them though, he stayed turned, since looking at Emma's mom would be embarressing right now since she clearly interrupted something

"Um, Jay's here!" happily said Christine, she always liked Jay. I mean, at first she was iffy but he proved himself to her. Though Emma never agreed with it...there was just something between him and her that she couldn't explain.

"What's it want?" Emma taunted and asked her mom but her eyes on Jay. Jay just clenched his jaw while trying to force a fake smile.

"I thought you'd care to know your sisters fine, only has a chunk of hair ripped out." He taunted her back.

Christine gasped looking at Emma, "You fought with your sister!"

Sean slowly stood up and went to Emma, Jay straightened up a bit more as if on edge and watched Sean kiss Emma's cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Emma nodded at him and before he left, Sean connected eyes with Jay and they both glared at another until he left.

"Emma. Inside. NOW." Christine confirmed, crossing her arms.

"I'm going to go too." Jay said, getting out a cigarette and lighting it as Christine put a hand on his arm.

"Thanks for coming by Jay." She said while giving Emma a stern look and a reminder to get inside too, and then she went on in the house.

This left jay and Emma alone.

Emma glared to Jay, "Why'd you come over? Imogen barely even lives here anymore. You don't have to worry my mom any more than she already is." she snapped

"She **wants** to know what's going on with her daughter." Jay shot back sternly, inhaling his cigarette.

Emma glared at his cigarette and then bittered, "And how would you know?"

Emma's heart was still oddly pounding. Maybe it was because she was almost caught making out with Sean, but meanwhile as it was pounding, Jay was leaning closer to her.

"Cause she asked me." He whispered as if a secret .

Emma looked away from him madly, but she looked like a little baby pouting. Jay had to laugh at her and she just glared at him.

"Ps." Jay muttered with the smoke between his lips and he walked down a few steps, turning back to Emma, "If I see that guy around our beach again, I'll tend to it personally." He winked at her.

Emma felt her breath go uneasy but watched him go. He meant Sean.

"I wish my life was like Sandy's." Manny said the next night.

The two watched movies in Emma's basement and Emma laughed, "Why? So you **still **got some greasers controlling your life?"

Okay, so the whole Jay thing was still on her mind. She couldn't get it off. And his little message and wink was just getting right under her skin.

"Spinner and them do NOT run our lives, your just mad they don't like Sean." Teased Manny, looking away from the screen to the blonde.

"They don't need to, it's my business." Emma declared.

"Just keep him out of their way and everyone wins." Manny shrugged effortlessly.

"I guess so." Mumbled Emma, "By the way this movie doesn't make sense... so what? You have to CHANGE yourself for the guy to want you?" she asked as they watched leather Sandy come onto the screen, and Danny Zuco with a football jersey on.

"Valid point." Manny agreed while nodding and got up, "New movie."

As Manny looked for a new movie she glanced at Emma and saw a small smirk on her lips as she held her cellphone, probably texting Sean. Manny could tell Emma had a little thing for this Sean but how well did she know him?

"What?" Manny asked fearfully, her puppy dog eyes almost pouting

"Huh?" Emma came back to earth.

Manny smiled while rolling her eyes and explained, "Your smiling at your phone. I don't know about you but I don't share jokes with my blackberry."

"Sean's outside. Party at the beach... wanna go?" Emma asked, sitting up on her bed excited.

Manny couldn't resist a party.

"Yeah I wanna go!"

The two ran out to Sean, Craig was driving a black mustang and they all hopped in. So they were rich city boys huh!?


	4. Brother Versus Wanna Be Brother

A week had gone by, and Emma laid on the beach, tanning with her girls again, Jane and Manny.

"Is what I'm hearing true? Are you REALLY dating a tourist?" Jane had to ask Emma but said a bit in disgust.

Emma just smiled shaking her head, words spread easily..she gave Manny a look an Manny laughed.

Jane put sunglasses on her head and eyed Emma, "Em, he's hot and all but... come on, your going to get hurt. He's leaving in what, a week or two?"

"We can still keep in touch when he goes home." Emma shrugged.

"As long as your not looking for commitment girl." Teased Manny. She was a wild girl, yeah she flirted with Craig before but she went through tourist boys before.. they weren't anything specail and all really did want the same thing, the fling.

Jane rolled her eyes, "We're girls, we're always looking for that. Emma this guy just wants in your pants." She informed.

"I don't think he's like that!" Emma insisted. Jane snickered and Emma glared.

Manny sighed, "Ok, let's just focus on ourselves this weekend. Jay's having a party and we should go. Get back into our local business." She joked.

"Fine." Emma mumbled.

Speaking of, Jay was with his less numbered crowd today at the beach. Just Spinner and Lucas.

Manny put her sunglasses back on her head as Emma caught her eyeing Jay and biting her lower lip in a sexy way.. What the hell was that?

"I would do anything to get Jay Hogart." Manny admitted with a blush and looked at Emma.

Jane laughed.

Emma rolled her eyes, "I wouldn't." She confirmed and Manny gave her a look.. Emma played with her nails as she looked up and saw Manny giving her a look like she knew something she didn't, "What?"

Manny shrugged playfully and then called the guys over, "Hey!"

"is that the Ashley girl from the party?" Jane asked and Manny groaned, nodding and watching the guys lead this tourist girl over.

Meanwhile, as Emma saw Jay coming over, she felt her chest doing wierd things. The first thought was to panic, so she got up, grabbed her phone, and walked to the dock.

Emma phoned Sean.

_Sean: Yeah?_

_Emma: Heyy._

_Sean: Hey Emma Nelson, what are you up to?_

_Emma: Oh you know, with the anti tourist friends. You?_

_Sean: Just at the city beach with some guy friends. That means I get no quality time with you tonight then?_

_Emma: Sorry..._

_Sean: I like you, Emma. For some strange reason, I wish I could stay to be with you._

_Emma: Really?_

_Sean: I'll miss you tonight, but we'll meet up tomorrow. Mayb we can talk about... keeping in touch or something after summer somehow._

_Emma blushed and looked up at the sky. God what does she say? Did it feel right?_

_Emma: Alright... I'll see you tomorrow._

_Sean: Bye Beautiful._

Emma hung up and got up, walking back to her friends. She didn't honestly know if she could trust Sean entirely over her friends..

"Saw your boy toy at the other beach." Came Jay's voice and Emma turned. He was under the dock she was on with KC, it looked like he was helping teach him how to roughen the top of the board with a rock before he surfed

Emma frowned then and crossed her arms at Jay, "So?" why was Jay so hateful toward Sean? Ok we got it, he's a tourist. But he wasn't around so what did it matter now?

Jay still wouldn't look at her as he spoke, just sat glancing at KC now and then, shaping his board.

"Was with a bunch of girls." He declared seriously, coughing slightly

Emma angered and Jay finally looked her in the eyes... almost acting as if he **was**_ sorry_. Sean said he was with some guy friends, Jay was just trying to start a fight. Emma couldn't believe this!

Liar.

Emma madly stormed away from Jay. I swear he made her more mad than anyone else could, and he didn't even try!

"Can we go?" Emma asked as soon as she and Manny walked into Jay's house. He owned it himself, yet, they were always in it.

Manny laughed, "Em, we just got here." she wanted to stay for his party. He lived right upon the beach!

Someone smacked hard into Manny. That Damn ASHLEY girl.

"Fat whore." Ashley muttered and went to walk off.

"Excuse me, bitch?" Manny yanked Ashleys back to her by her hair and then was shoved back when Ashley fought back

"MANNY!" Emma yelled and tried to get between, Ashleys slap then collided into Emma's cheek mistakenly

Emma's hand flew to the side of her face and her mouth fell.

WHAT THE HELL!?

"Em!" exclaimed Manny and shot daggers at Ashley, "You little!" she charged at the girl.

"AH!" Ashley screamed as she was shoved to the ground.

Spinner, Lucas, KC and a bunch of the 'crew' came running over, pulling the girls away from another as the party cheered 'FIGHT' over and over.

After the party it was just Emma and Manny, their friends Spinner, Lucas and KC laughing at the fact Emma got Manny's slap.

"Shut up." Emma grumbled, "It hurts." She rubbed her cheek a bit, it was getting a little pink.

Two fights this month. REALLY?

"You want some ice, Emma?" KC asked. Always the nice boy. He sat on the top of the couch, his feet on the cushions and gave Emma curious and sympathic eyes.

Emma frowned, KC came from a bad home, his mom use to get beat.

"I'm fine, promise." Emma lied with a smile. It made her feel better when he calmed down though and nodded..

Suddenly Jay came in, well, it **was** his house and his party.

"You gals are true Florida girls." Lucas taunted and winked at Manny then laughed looking to Emma who just shook her head.

Manny was still outraged and spat, "I fucking hate that girl. She comes every summer, pretends she can surf, and just sleeps with you guys!"

"I'm not complaining." Lucas joked, earning a slap to his arm

Emma watched Jay walk around them and over to the fridge to open it.

"Jay." Pouted a girl at the door frame, Emma looked over and gave her a look, "Come on." She says and then smirked after he glanced at her from the fridge.

Emma held the urge to roll her eyes. She felt sick to her stomach thinking of the two together though..

The guys were softly whistling and smirking at another, clearly liking the look of this slut at the door.

Jay got himself out a couple beers, closed the fridge and walked around the couches.

Manny shared a look with Emma.

"How about you losers get out of my house? Parties over." Jay said, shoving Spinners feet off his table.

"Doesn't seem like it for you." sang Spinner in a playful way, eyeing the girl who wrapped herself around Jay. They stood next to Emma's chair and she tried hard not to shiver in disgust or look over until a beer was put infront of her.

Jay grumbled, "Put it on that cheek of yours, fighter."

The girl with Jay looked at Emma in confusion then up to Jay, to shoot daggers back down at Emma.

"Fighter." Repeated Lucas with a laugh and Emma glared fiercely at him while she grabbed the beer from Jay and put it on her cheek.

She winced a bit, mostly from the coldness but it did sting a little bit!

Jay looked back to Emma until the girl started pulling his hand, "Night boys." And with that, Jay was gone.

Manny and Emma couldn't hold it in anymore and bursted into laughs and giggles. All the girls who slept with Jay got their karma in the morning when kicked out and never spoken to again.


	5. Sean Versus Jay

The next morning, Emma found herself riding on Sean's motorcycle, holding onto him for dear life as he drove around her citys beach paths, passing palm trees and beautiful sites.

She knows she should be enjoying it, but too much stuff was on her mind.

And did Jay really sleep with that slut last night?

"Oh shit." Sean said and slowly got off the path to an actual road

"What?"

Sean stopped the bike near some little shops and got off, groaning, "motorcycle died. Any gas stations or auto shops near?" he asked Emma who bit her lip.

She replied, "Yea... but... your not going to like it."

"Your right, don't like it, lets go." Sean growled, now standing infront of the closest auto repair.

Jay and Lucas sat out at the gas station, just messing around. Lucas was flirting with a girl who was waiting for her new bumper for her car.

"I'll handle it." Emma promised Sean and walked over, Sean stayed behind unhappily.

Jay was leaning on a pick up truck and laughed at whatever Lucas said as he spotted Emma and sat up straight, "Did you bring me lunch, babe?" he taunts and she faked a laugh.

"death wish?" Emma taunted Jay, eyeing his cigarette.

He eyed her smugly and said, "I heard it all before from you Nelson. Cancer bad, smoke-free good."

"I meant at a gas station, Jay. Blow up, bad." She taunted him even more and he just fully grinned and chuckled.

"you know me, I'm careful." He said with a smirk, eyeing her until glancing behind her and 10 feet away. His face darkened "What the hell is he doing here?" he got up off the truck and stood straight up, like he was going to go over.

Emma ran infront of him and put her hands on his stomach, which oddly stopped him, "Wait, wait, please." She begged with big puppy eyes and Jay softened. She muttered, "Needs help with his bike."

"Not helping that asshole." Snickered Jay, sending Sean a hard look again.

Emma huffed, "You WORK at a repair shop!"

"And?" drifts Jay with a careless shrug.

Emma pointed to the girl Lucas was flirting with, "You helped them! Their licence plate says New York." She confirmed.

"Their hot, their girls."

"So the rules DO only apply to me?" she said and for some reason it made him smile.

"No. Didn't you hear? Even I won't start up some hot romance with him. Don't worry, you'll move on. I did."

Emma groaned loudly, she HATED Jay sooooo much. Why did he tease her like this?

"Fine! I'll just ask Tony." Emma said after raising an eyebrow and went to go until he grabbed her arm. Tony was his boss.

"You little-"

Emma smiled up to him and then said, "My Mom's gone this weekend, you can use my house for a party this weekend if you want. IF you fix his bike no remarks, and no fights."

"Only Locals?" asked Jay slowly, eyeing her closely.

"just locals." She promised with a nod. Her friends use to love partying at her house, she had this big bonfire they'd always use to party around

"Do you have to be invited?" jay asked and Emma shoved her hands into his stomach to push him, barely worked, as he laughed he then thought about it, "Fine." He said biting the end of his tounge and connected eyes with her again.

She held onto his gaze as well until he sighed and circled around her and headed to Sean, picking up a wrench on his way.

Sean folded his strong arms over his chest as Jay just sent him daggers and a careless snicker as he bent down to his bike.

Click.

Jay announced, "fixed."

"Are you serious!" Emma exclaimed. THAT WAS IT?! One tune up and BAM, fixed? She could of done that if told what to do! How did Sean not know that it was this simple of a fix?

Jay smirked walking away and back passed Emma, whispering in her ear as he went by, "I'll bring by some beer tonight. I think Saturday will be a good time for the party."


	6. Where Is Mr Perfect?

"So.." smiled Sean, laying on Emma's bed beside her at the end of the day

They just had a swim and hungout in the sun until they dried off, now sat in her bed with bathing suits.

Emma flipped through a magazine as his thumb did circles against her bare thigh. She suddenly stopped reading but stared at the book as if she was.

What was he doing?

He curiously asked, "When's your mom get home?" his blue eyes looked up at her since he was laying down but leaning up on his left elbow.

"Soon." Emma said nervously, looking away from him.

He smirked, "How soon?" he crawled over her and played with her string. If he pulled it, there goes her top.

Jay would _kill_ her if she slept with a tourist. Wait, one..why did she care? And two, WHY was she thinking about him at THIS moment? Her gut didn't feel so good

Emma put her hand on his, "V-very soon." She laughed uneasily.

He frowned but nodded and sat up.

It's not like she's never done this before, not a lot, but she wasn't a virgin. He was just making her a bit.. unsure right now.

"I'm gonna go." Sean said after glancing at his phone and sighing.

Emma sadly looked down but nodded, "Ok.." she drifts softly.

Was he mad she wouldn't sleep with him? They fooled around plently..

He kissed her on the cheek quick before leaving. He kissed her kind of carelessly. Emma sadly looked around as she was now alone in her room. Was everyone right about him?

SATURDAY.

The day came where she owed Jay a party, and she was happy he came earlier with his boys to drop off some beer and she opened the door for them

"Enough beer?" she taunts as Jay entered first

Jay set his case of 40 beer down, "Emmaaa, what's a party without beer?"

"Not a party I guess." Emma grumbled, not so much at him though, the Sean thing was still on her mind..

Jay watched her go and plump down on the couch with a glum look. His eyes snapped off her when his friend hit his arm and he nodded up at them

"Thanks guys." He told his crew and shut the door after they left, he decided to stay. He could easily tell Emma was in a mood.

He went and jumped over the couch swiftly, sitting right down next to Emma.

She was still in a daze.

"What's wrong with you?" he taunts.

Emma narrowed her eyes at him, "Nothing is wrong with me!" she yelled and took it too literally.

She then shut her mouth and looked a bit embarrassed, looking away from him as he cracked a laugh he tried to hold back.

"Trouble in paradise?" he taunts almost too happily, he smirked while getting more comfortable beside her and putting his feet up on the coffee table.

Emma gave him a look, "Me and Sean are fine, so fine, it's perfect." She tried to drill it in as much as she could.

Jay flicked a piece of fluff off his leg, "Oh yeah?" he asks, clearly not believing, "When does he flee back home?"

"5 more days.." grumbled Emma.

"Gee I hope you gave him your number." His sarcasm stirred up her anger.

"you don't think I'm good enough for him to try to work this _thing_ we have?" Emma bittered, and was rather upset. She knew she wasn't the prettiest girl in Florida, nor probably even special, but wasn't she atleast _good enough_?

"I think your _damn well_ good enough." Jay admitted a bit too abruptly

Emma blinked and looked around, she didn't think he'd say that. She felt more than flattered then shook it off, its not like he said it cause he **liked** her, only liked her like probably a sister.

"But the fact even YOU call what you guys have a _thing_, tells me this guy probably thinks it's even less." Jay admitted.

Oh. So suddenly Sean didn't actually like her! Because King Jay Hogart said so, it had to be true! Her pride was shot down.

"I'm so sick and tired of you being so mean to me Jay! I did nothing to you!" Emma exclaimed in fury, standing from the couch and whipping around to face him.

Jay looked up with a little shock read over his face and yelled back, "Emma I'm just trying to tell you the truth so you don't get hurt!"

"I can take care of myself!" Emma said, fighting back tears, "You're not Blue!"

Jay snapped at that, rizing up and yelled at her, "NO IM NOT!" he shook his head madly and scoffed, "And that's what sucks because you _can't_ take care of yourself Emma,. You may be a strong chick, smart and pretty, but your still nieve to how things work! You're clueless!"

"..hey." Imogen said, slowly walking in from the front door and noticing a fight or something going on.

Emma was still on the bridge of tears, so just crossed her arms, wanting to ask what the hell she wanted. But being stubborn and pissed, she said nothing, not looking at anyone but the ground.

Jay tried to calm down as he asked Imogen lowly, "What are you doing here?" he softly asked.

Emma's mouth fell, darting her eyes at him in disbelief. They were both Blue's sister yet he chose to be so nice and caring toward Imogen! LIKE ALWAYS . Emma then felt it, jealous.

Imogen shrugged, rolling her eyes, "Need more clothes."

Jay's eyes moved away from Imogen to dart them towards Emma who charged out of the room into the kitchens swinging door, swinging it open hard and then was out of sight.


	7. I Always Wanted You

Emma slammed her room door shut and leaned on it, bursting into tears and trying to be as quiet as she could so Jay didn't hear her and see he got to her.

"Imogen, what are you doing here?" Emma heard her mothers voice from the other room but still didn't come out.

"Clothes mom." Came Imogens annoyed voice.

"Em!" Emma gasped turning as Manny jumped through her window and giggled, Emma's eyes widened and ran to Manny, "Em me and the girls just-" Manny was cut off when Emma put a hand on her mouth.

"How about you give me more respect since this is MY house, and I bought you those clothes." Came Christines reply outside her door

Manny tossed Emma a look and then listened too

"Mom you are soooo annoying." Came Imogens snicker.

"Imogen." Jay snapped.

Manny recognized Jay's voice and raised an eyebrow at Emma. This is rather interesting.

"Now get out of my way so i can get **my **stuff and get out of this junk house." Imogen began laughing until a slapping noise was heard and then a big gasp.

"Christine.." came Jay's low voice, Emma heard it, she was listening as hard as she could now. Did her mom just slap Imogen?

You know what? Good. Good, she really needed it, I know it was bad but Imogen has been making it harder on everyone and it was just so damn selfish! Maybe a slap would wake her up!

"I am so sick of what you've done to this family." Came a hoarse whisper from Christine to Imogen

Manny passed Emma a look of sympathy

"ME!?" Imogen yelled back in shock.

Mom replied back, "Your brother would feel sick to his stomach to see what you've been up to missy, don't you dare think I don't hear from other mothers what you've done, and what you've been into. I tried to ignore it but now you're just a damn disgrace! I don't know who you are anymore but defiantly not my little girl anymore."

"Mom.."

"Get out of my house, and don't ever come back."

Silence.

Manny and Emma shared a look. Emma's mouth hung a bit and waited for anything to happen. Someone say something!

Imogen yelled and seemed to be crying by the amount of sniffs and breaths, "This is how you think will bring our family back together?" she yelled and choked, "I can't stand your faces! You do nothing but complaine and cry about Blue STILL, everything is still about him and I'm sick of it! Let alone watching Emma pretend she's fine with it since it happened, it SICKENS ME! I hate you both!" a few foot steps, "I hate you!"

Manny watched Emma look down rather sadly before grabbing her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Manny asked Emma slowly.

"Lets just leave." Emma scoffed.

Manny frowned and admitted, "Emma maybe you should go out there, talk."

"We talk about it enough." Emma confirms heading toward the window and grabbed Manny's hand.

They climbed out the window.

Meanwhile outside, Jay finally took a deep breath and followed Christine into the kitchen. Christine glanced at Emma's room and turned to Jay.

"Is Emma home?" she asked.

Jay didn't look at Emma's door as he muttered, "Yes."

"Emma!" called Christine.

No answer.

Christine huffed and went over to it, she played with the locked door.

"Emma open up!" she called through the door and tried to kick it open.

Jay finally looked up and scratched the back of his head. She probably left. Jay went out and put his hands on Christine's shoulder, backing her up.

He ran his shoulder harshly on the door and it banged open.

Nothing.

The window was open, Emma gone.

Christine closed her eyes, tears building up, "I use to have 3 kids. Now I have none." She whispered to Jay

Jay frowned sadly, glancing from Emma's room to Christine.

"I-I have to go. I'm going to miss my flight." Christine said, grabbing her luggage.

Right, she was leaving, that's why they were going to have a party. Jay then blinked. Wait, not like he WASN'T up for a party but..Should she be leaving now? Her girls needed her.. but sadly enough, he watched her go and let this mess get messier.

"Imogen!" Jimmy yelled to Emma's sister as she entered Spinner Masons pre drinking party before the other party at Emma's.

Yeah, florida kids partied hard.

The brunette was lost in thought until seeing him and smiled, going over, "hi!"

He pointed with the beer in his hand, "Had no idea your sister was so damn fun!" he confirmed and laughed when Imogen looked clueless so turned her around and pointed at a blonde dancing in the middle of the party

Imogen watched Emma, eyes widen, she and Manny danced to the loud music, like everyone else, but they stood out.

Two hot girls right? They grinded together as guys danced behind them. Manny looked like she was having fun, Emma looked like she got lost in it, maybe had drank too much.

Imogen's mouth fell and she looked back at Jimmy, to find him nodding his head to the music, eyes hungrily on Emma.

That jerk!

Imogen even gasped when Jimmy ditched her and went to Emma, shoving the guy behind her away and wrapping his own arms around her, Emma on reflex just let him dance with her, he got a little too grabby though and Imogen snapped.

She stomped over and instead of slapping Jimmy, she grabbed Emma's hair.

"IMOGEN!" Emma yelled, snapping out of it and seeing it was her and tried grabbing her wrists, "Get off me!" she shoved her back.

Jimmy took a step next to Emma and snickered at Imogen, "Yo little girl, chill out, we're dancing. Can you not see?"

"Little girl? You were drooling over me yesterday!" Imogen spat at him.

He shrugged and laughed, "Moved on, so maybe you should move along." He pointed to the door, hinting Imogen to leave.

Emma snickered at both of them, "I'm just having fun, could care less about any of you." she glared right at Imogen though more than Jimmy.

Imogen looked a little bothered by that. And Jimmy was such a loser! Why had she wasted so much time on him? Ugh, was she really that stupid 15 year old girl? Maybe she did need to smarten up. .

Meanwhile, A figure moved through the crowd of the party and Spinner who danced with Jane now, called over to him.

"Jay! Everyone's just about plastered! Should we round em' up for your party?" Spinner asked.

Emma looked up to see Jay now standing in front of her, eyeing between her and Imogen. Emma scoffed, here comes the hero, ready to save Imogen.

"There's not gonna be a party." He told Spinner seriously and looked at Emma, he opened his mouth-

"Party's at my house, and yes there IS a party." Emma confirmed, raising an eyebrow at Jay.

"What's wrong with you?" Jay asked, noticing her a little less uptight and careless really, it wasn't like her. She was sipping her red party cup. How much booze was in that thing?

Was she drunk ALREADY? It's only been not even an hour since he left her house.

"I don't know Jay, I can't take care of myself remember?" Emma taunted, putting her hand on her head for a second and feeling the tipsy-ness before putting her hands on her hips.

"That's not what I meant by it Emma." Jay insisted, shaking his head.

Imogen went back to his question, "You wanna know whats wrong with her?" She points to Emma, "She's a slut, she's-"

"_Imogen_, **shut up!**" Jay practically growled, even Emma's arms dropped and she stared a bit shocked that he told Imogen to shut up. That was wierd?

"Jay.." drifts a girl behind him standing with two other girls, smirking as they eyed up Jay Hogart. The girl from the other night. .

He paid no attention though, all eyes and ears on the Nelson family. Well, eyes on Emma really.

He ignored them

Imogen looked like she was going to cry.

Emma shook her head, this was too much, she went to leave, "I cannot take all this anymore." She breaths.

Way too much drama.

Jay grabbed Emma back as Spinner spoke up, "Dude, those girls behind you are trying to get your attention. I know you like to make them beg but damn."

The random girls giggled.

Jay finally snapped, "Fuck off! Everybody fuck off! Go to Emma's house!" he yelled.

Everyone blinked but started forming out.

Jay still held onto Emma's arm and wouldn't let her go as he pointed warningly at Imogen, "Go back home, go to YOUR room, if you leave before I talk to you, you'll regret it."

Imogen childishly stomped off.

"EM! Party at your house." Manny laughed and yelled as Lucas grabbed her hand, pulling her away and walked off with Jane and Spinner

"Jay let me go, I'm leaving." Emma declared.

"Why, so you can go meet up with Seanny boy?" Jay sneered

"Not your business." Emma yanked her arm out and went to follow the crowd, Jay grabbed her and bent down, throwing Emma over his shoulder.

Any girl would be turned on by his one, muscels, and two, determined demanding behavior. And Emma was, but was also too angry at him to give a damn.

"Uh-JAY!" she yelled, he held his arms around the back of her knees and brought her to the guest room beside the entrance. The last person in the house closed the door and they were now alone

He dropped her on the bed and slammed the door behind him.

"Your little flakey 2 week boy friend more important than fixing your family?" he taunted her rather bitterly, turning and staring down at her.

"He's not-"

"Oh right he's Prince Charming sorry."

Emma rolled her eyes, annoyed and stood up, "Jay-"

"Did he get in your pants yet?"

_**SLAP.**_

Emma put her hand over her mouth. She just slapped Jay _Hogart_.

Jay clenched his jaw and then rubbed it before his blue eyes looked down madly into her brown ones that immediately softened and held so much worry, then a little fear.

She didn't mean to, he just...

She tried to explain why she would, why she even just DID that..

"You were right okay?" Emma cried to Jay, "All Sean wanted was a lay." She shook her head sadly looking down.

Jay seemed to relax, then he looked rather interested.

"Oh god." Emma whined and went to go, as she dove around him, at last minute he reached out and grabbed her hand, spinning her back to him.

Before she could even react, his lips were against hers, sucking her lower lip slowly but roughly but in _such_ a good way.

Emma moaned against his kiss and her heart melted.

Jay shut his eyes tight, kissing her as deep as he could until he felt her slowly kissing back. That's when he sighed, as if letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Wait.

No.

Emma snapped out of it, Jay didn't.. he couldn't.. he didn't want her!

"Stop." Emma mumbled into the kiss, putting her hands on his chest as his hands gripped her waist into his, "You want those other girls." She said breathlessly.

"You_ idiot,_ I always wanted **you**." he breathed before kissing her passionately again. Emma was on fire, feel tingles everywhere he touched.

Jay was suddenly standing alone, and Emma was already out the door.

He tried to catch his breath, his heart going wild. He licked his lips nervously, now understanding just how much he liked Emma... he **loved **her.

He pierced his lips tightly together putting his hands on the back of his neck and sighed, looking up.

Ofcourse Jay Hogart had to fall in love with the most stubborn girl he knew.

But maybe that's why he fell so hard. She wasn't easy, and didn't throw herself at guys..which is why Sean made him so jealous.

He had thought Emma really fell for Sean.. but she kissed Jay back, she had to of.. she liked him right?

Jesus, when was he ever clueless about a girl?


	8. I Found You

"Have you seen Emma?" Jay asked, walking through the crowd inside Emma's house, music blasting.

"no man." KC answered him.

Jay madly looked around and began storming off.

"Hey can you tell Spinner to give me a friggen beer?" KC called after him, "keeps telling me I'm 'underage'"

Jay didn't come back or even reply.

He was on a mission to find Miss Blondie.

Meanwhile, Emma sat on her porch in the back yard. She bit the end of her tongue. She was thinking so much her head was going to explode, it was beginning to hurt.

If she could have Jay, she would, she wanted to even! How did she miss these feelings? But it was hard trusting a guy like Jay Hogart, you know?

Not that he was distrustful.. maybe to other girls but not her. He has always been brutally honest with her.

That's when Emma realized it. God, he did care about her. Trying to patch her family together, protect her, watch over her.

She could trust him.

Why would he really want her though? She was so damaged.

"Emma!" Manny called when her best friend entered the house and noticed how bad she looked, "Em..you okay?"

Emma just ignored the question, "Is Jay here?" she looked around the party, no site of him.

"Uh, yeah . Don't know where he went though." She admitted and tilted her head at her, "Are you okay?"

Emma just nodded and pushed past people. She ran up the stairs as quick as she could, trying to get away from this all.

Emma closed the bathroom door, and leaned against it, her eyes darting around until staring at the ground. She ran her hands through her hair. This was so stressful. Every girls dream would want to be with Jay. Why was she so afraid?

Because unlike Sean or any other boys, he knows **everything** about you, and still loves you.

Wait. Love?

Oh god. that's why she was panicking... she was in love too. She's never felt this before.. oh my god. SHe was inlove with Jay. Oh how her brother would LOVE this.

Now she knew that gut feeling from the beach when she saw Jay coming over. She felt almost all the time if she didn't see him for a while.. or when he smiled, She was in love with him

"oh god, oh god." Emma paced back and forth.

She whipped the door open, she had to find him. Suddenly she heard mumbles. Someone talking in Imogens room. Emma crept near the door and listened in. Okay, eavesdropped.

It was Imogen, talking to Jay.

"I'm so sick of always fighting with her!" Imogen yelled, clearly speaking about Emma.

"You start it Imogen." Came Jay's simple blunt reply.

Emma raised an eyebrow, impressed. She SURE did, thank you very much!

"Why do you ALWAYS defend her?" Imogen shouted madly.

Always defend her, are you kidding? Emma listened closer. Is this how their conversations always were when Jay dragged Imogen off after she and Emma would fight?

Jay really was on Emma's side..

Imogen kept going, sarcastically, "Imogen do this, Imogen do that, Imogen stop starting fights. Let me for once face her!"

"She doesn't do anything for you to face her about! The problem is you! What do I always say!" Jay finally yelled back at her, "I'm sick of trying to help you when you clearly can't be helped!"

Emma's mouth fell.

'what do I always say'.. so Jay actually had always been on Emma's side. Now everything that made Emma so mad about him, suddenly made her knees weak. Her heart starting beating fast.

"You like to play big brother with me Jay, and it's not for Blue, not anymore, I know your trying to win bonus points with Emma, try to seem like you care.." she taunts.

Emma blinked. Harsh enough Imogen?

"I do care." He said rather darkly.

"She's not going to notice you, you're too much of a player. You're not good enough for her, and she's not wild enough for you, she can't keep you entertained or interested forever. And you know what Jay? Blue would kick your ass if he found out you had a thing for her."

Emma backed up from the door, as if it had said something mean to her.

She blinked and then took off down the stairs.

Emma ended up at the beach. It was a good place to go when you were stressed.

She ended up sitting in the sand, it was dark, there was a party far off with a bonfire but she stayed by the shore, watching the waves crash. It was quiet, nice.

She breathed in the fresh air.

She then put her hair behind her ears and thought slowly, would Jay get sick of her after? Maybe she could get him, but keeping him interested was another thing..

"Emma."

Emma looked to the right where the party far off was, to see Sean walking over to her from it.

Emma sucked in a breath. Great.

"Thought I saw you." he said with a smirk and threw a can of beer that was empty on the sand before sitting down with her.

Silence.

Emma thought that would give him the hint.

"You haven't called me today, I thought you were gonna come to this party with me." He confirmed.

Emma shrugged, "Didn't see the point." She admits.

"Emma just because I'm leaving in a few days-"

Emma shook her head and snickered, "that's not it, I could care less about that, it's the fact you only wanted in my pants."

"Emma I never-"

"Come on Sean, I'm not stupid." Emma sighed, "Not anymore." she said

"So what? You think your better than me?" Sean bittered, anger rising. He's kissed this girl's ass almost all summer and now he gets NOTHING?

"Not at all. I just don't-"

"Want to fuck me." He cuts her off, raising an eyebrow.

Emma looked at him, horrified, "Sean." vulgar much?

"So what kind of guy would you sleep with? Someone like **Jay?**" He sneered the name.

"Leave him out of this!"

Sean yelled, "You do have a thing for him! You fuck him before or during me? Cause the guy followed us around like a love sick puppy dog." He pointed at her face threateningly, "You hang out with him again and I'll-"

"Get out of my face!" Emma snapped at him, warningly.

"Get outta your face?" laughed Sean. She didn't scare him one bit, actually, she needed to be pegged down a bit.

Sean grabbed her wrists and Emma struggled but he got her down in the sand.

"Don't!" Emma cried, trying to kick him off her, he squeezed himself between her legs and one of his hands gripped both of hers over her head.

"What? You want me off you?" he taunts, though was reaching down to unbuckle his pants.

Emma cried out for help and he striked her across the face, "AH!" tears ran down her cheeks.

"Pretty girl like you should be so tight." He growled into her ear, kissing down her neck.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Emma begged.

Sean went to reach down again until he was grabbed roughly off of Emma and thrown back into the sand, more near the water. It splashed when he landed with a thud.

Emma crawled up and breathed hard, eyes wideneing when she saw Jay storming over back to Sean, walking through the water that splashed each step he took.

Sean sat up for his shirt to be grabbed. Jay put his fist back and punched him. Then again. And again.

"JAY!" Emma cried, shaking her head. He was better than Sean, he didn't have to do this.

Jay madly breathed but looked to her and stopped, but still looked angry. He looked back at Sean and gave him a disgusted look, pushing him down into the water hard.

Jay walked back to Emma and out of the water. The bottom of his legs were a bit wet, his shirt with a bit of sprinkled water.

He immediately cupped Emma's face, examining to see she was okay as his eyes darted around her body with concerned and worried eyes.

"How'd you know I was here?" Emma asked, still amazed. Her hero.

Jay sighed, seeing a little redness around Emma's cheek. Fucker hurt her. He wanted to beat Sean senceless so damn bad.

"I know this is the place you go when you feel stressed." He whispered and saddened, "Emma if something happend to you-"

He was cut off when Emma kissed him deeply, leaning up with her hands on his chest.

Jay's eyes closed and put his hands on her small framed back, kissing her back softly.

See? He knew everything about her.

"I love you." Emma confessed, shaking her head and laughed nervously, waiting for him to say something.

He stared blankly until snapping out of it, "Iloveyoutoo." He said rather quickly, as if he was waiting for so long to say it but still in shock she felt the same too. Emma laughed again and he snickered but grinned at her happily


	9. Baby Your Mine

Imogen sniffed and sat up, trying to wipe her eyes to hide she had been crying.

Emma had come into her room and crossed her arms, "Your still here." She was actually shocked.

Imogen sat on her bed and narrowed her eyes, but not at Emma, she didn't want to look at her.

"I'm not welcomed here, I get it." She snapped, "I'll pack my stuff and go."

Emma sighed, tilting her head at her little sister and then went over, sitting on the bed in front of her.

Imogen stared oddly at her.

Emma finally confessed, "Imogen you were right."

Imogen tilted her head curiously, like Emma just did. Sisters are alike after all.

Emma tried to fight her tears and said, "I didn't react right to Blue's death. I miss him **so** much." Her voice cracked and she sucked in a shakey breath.

Imogen softened a little bit, eyeing Emma.

Emma tried to speak but bursted into tears, "I still don't want to believe Blue is _actually_ gone." She looked up and the tears ran down her cheeks, "God.. he is so gone and is isn't ever coming back."

Imogen leaned forward and hugged her big sister. Emma laughed sadly and whiped her eyes hugging back.

They let go and Emma took a deep breath, "I'm suppose to be your big sister. I'm suppose to let you know you still have me... and that we can work through this. First thing we need to do?" Emma asks and says, "Get mom to take a vacation and us 3 just GO somewhere. Have a real conversation with another and get to be with another again cause family is important. We can't afford to lose another one of us."

Imogen had tears now and nodded quickly, "Em, I'm so sorry for how I've been acting. I'm so sorry." she choked on her tears and they hugged again. Imogen held so tightly, missing her and feeling badly about how she's been.

After a few moments, the girls were laughing together again, catching up.

Emma wondered out loud, "I wonder if mom would take us to New York. That'd be awesome." She said.

Imogen nodded and giggled, "You mean 3 of us right?"

Emma gave a wierd look.

"Plus Jay and all.. since he goes everywhere you do." Imogen confirmed teasingly and Emma blushed, "You little hoe!" Imogen teased, throwing her pillow at Emma, "Are you dating now?" she could tell by the look Emma had , something had to be going on. She was as red as a tomotoe.

Emma smiled brightly and looked so happy as she nodded.

Suddenly the door knocked and in came slowly was their mom. Christine was back.

"Imogen." She said, kind of shocked it was her laughing with Emma and blinked. Was this a deam?

Imogen stopped smiling and looked around. Right. Her mom kicked her out. She quickly shot up, "I'm sorry, I'll leave." She grabbed her bag.

"Imogen, Imogen!" Christine exclaimed, grabbing her hand before she darted out. She shook her head, "I was just shocked you guys were...getting along."

"We want to make this work." Emma whispered, nodding at her mom who looked even more shocked to then smile happily.

"Good." She smiled wide with her daughters, "That's why I came home. This family has a horrible instinct to run away and we're not going to be ever doing that again." she promised them.

Silence.

"Did I hear your dating Jay?" she suddenly had to ask, looking at Emma incredulously.

Emma groaned covering her face from another blush.

"Ohhh." sang Christine, blushing a bit herself, "He'd be a good man of the house."

Emmas eyes widened and Imogen laughed, how embarressing.

After talking and making up, Emma stepped out of her front door to see Jay leaning on the front of his car, waiting for her, arms crossed and one foot over the other.

He smirked when she came on over and shared a quick kiss, "How'd it go?" he asked.

"We talked." Emma said in amazement, "Everything seems..better again."

He smiled a bit, "I'm glad."

"We even talked about Blue." Emma mumbled, looking down sadly.

Jay sadly frowned but put his hands on her hips, "You know.. me and you never talk about it.. not really." He admits, "And I don't mean to point out favorites but I know he loved teaching you to surf, and he was always with me 24/7.. ranting about how proud he was of you."

"he did?" Emma asked looking up with hopeful eyes.

"Mhm." He said with a small smirk and then slowly went serious, "I don't blame the tourists anymore Emma for what happened to him.. that was stupid. What happened, happened. It was no ones fault."

"Then what was that whole Sean thing?" Emma teased a bit, but played with his shirt a bit, avoiding his eyes from getting sad about going over Blue's death again.

"Jealousy obviously." Jay admitted with a grin and shrug, running his hand through her hair and holding the back of her head as he sighed, admitting to himself he was a softy for Emma Nelson here.

"What about the guys before that?" Emma asked, remembering him literally chasing the guys who were flirting with her and Manny. The whole crew did.

Jay groaned, "Still jealousy Emma." He then added, "I got over blaming them a long time ago. Everyone that lives here knows your mine."

"I am not an object Jay Hogart!" Emma said, hitting his chest. He now put two hands on the back of her head, running his fingers through her smooth long hair.

Jay rolled his eyes nodding, it's not what he meant. Just that, he knew he belonged to her and hopefully she was his too.

No one else's.

"But the ones that don't live here? The tourists, they don't know, how else was I suppose to keep them away from you?" he asked helplessly.

"Show them I'm into you." she shrugged.

"How do I do that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow interested and squinting his eyes at her

Emma just smiled micheviously and leaned up kissing him. He leaned down and kissed her back more deeply, pushing his tounge against hers. He grabbed the back of her legs and jumped her up.

She giggled and leaned her head down on his.

And they lived happily..ever after!


End file.
